In a blockchain configuration, there is often a motive to change a consensus algorithm after some period of time. For example, many public blockchains utilize a Proof Of Work (POW) as their initial consensus algorithm, but may later wish to switch to Proof Of Stake (POS) as the value of their underlying crypto-currency increases. Another example is a private blockchain that chooses an algorithm such as Practical Byzantine Fault Tolerance (PBFT), which may work well for small networks with a small number of nodes, but present scalability challenges as the number of nodes expands. This change usually means re-architecting an application, redesigning of blockchain infrastructure, re-provisioning of a new infrastructure and/or migrating of a validated transaction chain or blockchain. All such changes can be expensive and unachievable.